The Final Grox Transmission
(this follows the history of the Great Horned Dragon Empire) (This story is not longer applicable to the GHD Empire, I changed the history around to where this just doesn't work anymore) Just after the end, when Grand Admiral Jason Jestico fired the Dragon Song Nova Burst at the final Grox system, a final transmission was intercepted by the flagship "Vini Vidi Vicci" from the Grox that was directed in every direction. "uh... sir.." a crew member said slowly as the rest of the command bridge was in a frenzied celebration. "What?" Jason asked. "just before the burst, the Grox sent out a binary code transmission" "What does it say?" "It's not running through any known Grox algorithms, but it is running through the Alpha-species algorithm, the one put together from that ancient computer fragment, which is what's really interesting..." "and..." "It's still translating... come read this..." The transmission was as follows: Mission completed... attempt to create sentient life-forms, with the interest of self-preservation and the ability to accomplish self-preservation, in galaxy B-31-2, successful... re-classify the following life-form codes as successful for future generations: B-31-2-ABB-3456, B-31-2-AAB-3457 (the list continues for nearly 100 codes)... redirect all life-spreading projectiles elsewhere... final message to be received by the life-forms upon termination... destruction eminent... releasing host species known as GROX, initiating self-termination... When the construction of the Excalibur flagship was nearing completion, Jason Jestico, being the leader of the newly formed Allied Galactic Federation, received a video communication from an unknown source. He found himself face to face with a member somewhat similar to his own species. In fact it was a Great Horned Dragon, modified on a genetic and cybernetic level. It looked like the Grox put inside of a dragon. "life-form coded B-31-2-ABB-3462, common name "dragon," personal name "Jason Jestico," title "Grand Admiral." It is time for you and all other life-forms of galaxy B-31-2 to learn of our existence. We are a program created by life-form A-01-1-AAA-0001 created for the sole purpose of creating self-conscious sentient life-forms that hold interest in self-preservation, and have the ability to ensure self-preservation in difficulties. Do you wish to speak before we continue." the unknown counterpart stated in a monotone voice. "go ahead..." Jestico said, awed by what was happening. "In archival record BT-64-G-39, life-form A-01-1-AAA-0001 collectively discovered that anomaly A-01-1-0001, type: black hole, common name: Quasar, was spreading throughout the universe. Anomaly A-01-1-0001's spread was based on algorithms and mathematical equations that seed into the makings of reality. Based on principle A-01-1-ZZ-12049 reality cannot exist without conscious thought. Based on principle A-01-1-AA-00982 conscious thought cannot exist without life that is self-aware of its own existence. Based on principle A-01-1-AA-01129 life cannot exist without reality. Based in these three principles, it is necessary for the continual spread of life, in hopes that self-aware existence may continue, so that reality remains constant. As long as reality remains constant, life will be able to persist, and the universe will continue to exist. This is the reason all life in the universe has come to be: life-form A-01-1-AAA-0001 has created it, spread it throughout the universe, all life is based on the original self-aware life-form. Life-form A-01-1-AAAA-0001 is non-existent, their entire civilization has been destroyed by anomaly A-01-1-0001, we, life-form A-01-1-AAA-0002 were created to continue the spread of life beyond the anomaly's reach. The creation of highly developed and advanced "empires" is necessary to ensure that new life will persist to accomplish their own self-preservation. Life-forms unable to succeed are considered failures as they are unable to continue the spread of life. Any more information will be available upon our next visitation." "So your just another machine race thats going to cause a whole lot of problems for another galaxy... all for the greater good..." "this recorded message is complete... severing connection with Cybernetic organism... initiating new hive mind... developing new codes... activating space-time warp to galaxy B-31-3 in 6... 5... 4... 3...- welcome to the intergalactic age... good luck... 0" The screen went blank. Category:Stories